RiceLined Pathways
by RobotKat
Summary: A Kyukyoku Chojin R fiction, Tosaka/R. Tosaka attempts to show R how he feels, but the robot is inept in a few ways...


"Tosaka?" R didn't look up from padding another rice ball. "Why did you want only me here?"

Tosaka, whom was on a futon behind the balance board, rolled onto his side. "I wanted company, but someone who wouldn't start screaming like a moron."

"Thank you, I guess…" R said, slightly muffled by the rice spoon in his mouth. It had been true, however. The previous afternoon, Tosaka had asked R to stay after school and 'help' him with homework, prompting Sango to insist that she go as well. And then Erika and Sayoko started arguing with Sango. And then Makoto and Kou wanted to come along since Erika was. Tosaka had finally ended the entire thing by screaming at the top of his lungs. In the end, R's presence had worked out, given that he would've been stuck at Narihara's house for the evening. The girls had been taking turns of watching him for the nights, something Tosaka was deeply agitated by.

The tiny, portable television between either of them flashed, a blue glow filling the darkened clubroom. Some woman began singing about a canned drink.

"You take nice care of this room," R said again, obviously hoping for conversation. It was clear he wasn't used to long periods of time without someone shouting or running around.

"Yeah. I guess I do…" Tosaka's stomach was in a knot. By nights, he lived in a corner of the Camera Club room with his motorcycle hidden on the roof of the school, but he was more distracted at that moment by the android's wide, tired-looking eyes that were studying the futon. _Isn't this great,_ he thought to himself. _It's 1987 going on 88, I live in a school, and I'm in love with an android._

R seemed worried. "You look mad suddenly."

"Do I?" Tosaka turned away from R, slipped off his sunglasses and massaged his face. "I haven't slept well."

"Oh. I'm sorry…" R turned the TV away from Tosaka. "Is that any better?"

"Um…yeah. Thanks." Tosaka fell back down on his futon and pulled his blanket over his face. He felt stupid. For God's sake, R was too naïve…if he could hardly understand what three different _girls_ wanted with him, he would lock up if he knew there was a guy.

R laughed at something on television. It was probably "that weird kid's show with the ugly puppets", as Tosaka less-than-affectionately called it.

He pinched his face. "Just say it, you idiot…"

"Oh?" R shuffled over to the side of the futon. "What should I say?"

"Not you!" It was almost sad how many times he _had_ called R an idiot.

"You were talking to yourself?" R gently pulled away the blanket. "See, you _still_ look angry."

"I look angry a lot, then!" He sat up suddenly, holding his arms out, preparing to whip R behind his back and pull him from either end. It was a wrestling move that he'd pulled on R many, many times before that, and the android knew it was coming. His limbs went rigid suddenly, and Tosaka was unable to grab onto R's back properly. Both of them hit the floor.

"Tosaka, I'm sorry I panicked." R said underneath him. "Do you want me to get up and let you try again?"

Tosaka was more distracted by the fact that he was, quite literally, on top of R. From R's perspective, Tosaka looked slightly mystified. Things made much less sense when he felt Tosaka's mouth creep along R's neck.

"Um…" R put his hand on the back of the older student's head. "I've never seen this move before."

"You still think this is wrestling, you idiot?" Tosaka hissed, his tongue at R's jaw line. "How brainless are you?"

"Tosaka, you're being strange!"

"Mmmh…no I'm not…" He brushed aside R's bangs, his face affixed with a greedy look. He moved towards R's mouth.

"Oh! Now I understand!" R sat up suddenly, knocking Tosaka back. He held up one finger. "This reminds me of the manga Erika showed me. A girl with big eyes and a boy smashed their faces together just like this. Is that a finishing move?"

Tosaka burst into laughter, leaving the robot to sit and watch him airily.

"What does it do?" R asked, softer now.

Tosaka stopped laughing, leering at him. "You…you _are_ brainless…"

R begun to look frustrated. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not a wrestling move…" Tosaka crept back to R, putting his hands on the sides of the android's face, lifting his eyes up to meet Tosaka's. "…It's called 'kissing', you idiot."

R, still bothered, asked again, "What does it d—"

He was silenced when Tosaka forced his mouth upon R's. The older student was almost calmed by the fact that R wasn't resisting; more relief came when R folded his arms around Tosaka.

"Am I doing it right?" R asked, muffled.

"Oh…_oh_ yeah," Tosaka purred, trying to creep his tongue through R's lips. "You're doing fine."

R moved back. "Okay, good! Sayoko got mad at me for being too motionless."

"She did what?!"

"She cornered me in the gym and did this weird move. But then she yelled at me and ran away…"

Tosaka looked at R pathetically for a moment, and then set his hand on R's head. It looked as if R was blushing, but he knew that it was little more than two pink lights deep in R's face. It was almost depressing.

"You want me to go on?"

"Actually…" R sat up. "Yes. I don't know why—"

Tosaka pulled R back into his arms, immediately putting his tongue in R's mouth. R's slender hand crept up the older student's shoulder, soon resting on the back of his head. Tosaka groaned; his tongue searched for R's, and either one entwined with each other. R gripped Tosaka's shoulder, a wave of heat passing through him.

"To…Tosaka…" R moaned softly as Tosaka lowered him onto the futon. "How come I'm feeling l—"

"That's what it's supposed to do," he replied, grinning almost threateningly. As he lay down on R, he pulled the heavy blanket over them both. He was almost startled by a muffled purring, but realized it was some machinery inside R, grinding in overdrive.

"Do it again, Tosaka…" R said after a second. "I was enjoying it."

"Good…good…" He forced himself back onto R's mouth. The kiss was brief this time. "Do you trust me, R?"

"Y-yes…"

"You're not going to tell anyone anything that's happened in here?"

"No…"

Tosaka's grin widened. Wordlessly, his hand slid up R's leg and directly onto the android's crotch. He felt around for a few seconds, his body slowly freezing in horror.

"Tosaka, what are you doing now?" R asked, his voice steadier.

The discovery hit Tosaka painfully; R was a robot, anatomically incorrect. Masking his humiliation, Tosaka removed his hand and threw back the blanket.

"I…I have to go to the bathroom," Tosaka said, quitting the room abruptly.

When he returned, R was sitting back in the middle of the room, watching television and padding rice into another huge rice ball. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay?" R asked, looking up.

"Mmh…" Tosaka collapsed onto his futon, his back to R. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay." R became silent, scraping the sides of the rice cooker with the wooden spoon. "Will you ever do that move again?"

It almost took Tosaka by surprise. "Um…yes. Of course we will."

"Are you going to try it on anyone else?" R started eating. "Tawaba would look funny if you tried it on him."

R was suddenly struck upside the head by Tosaka's paper fan. As the older student shuffled back to his futon, he shot a quick smirk over his shoulder.

"See you in the morning."

Fin


End file.
